The Cool Lie
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: After several attemps of recodnition from Troy, Gabriella changes into his dream girl, which is nothing like her. Will he finally notice her? Will she become the lie that she's now living? Troyella. *DISCONTINUED BY ME*
1. Trailer

**Hey guys! Here's the new and improved trailer to The Cool Lie :)**

* * *

**Why can't you see me?**

"_Hey." Troy grinned, looking over in Gabriella's direction._

"_Hey, how's it goi-" Gabriella started with a smile, but it immediately dropped as she watched Sharpay push past her and jump into Troy's arms._

**I've tried countless times to get you to recognize me**

"_Gabriella, you should really make a list of how many times he's ignored you. Then maybe you'll see what I mean." Taylor joked._

**I've "accidentally" run into you, I've screamed your name, and even almost kissed you**

_Shows Gabriella running into Troy_

_Shows Troy walking past Gabriella's house with Chad and saying "Did you just hear someone scream my name?"_

_Chad replied "Yeah, I think it came from that house." He proved his point by pointing to Gabriella's balcony._

_Shows Gabriella crushed against the lockers with Troy holding her._

"_Sorry. I should watch where I'm going more." Gabriella whispered, feeling his breath on her cheek from the closeness._

"_N-no. I-it was my fault."_

**But I'm still invisible**

"_Okay, now I'm just getting pissed off..." Gabriella mumbled as she watched the blue eyed teen walk away from her._

**So here's where I draw the line**

"_How can you just watch him walk away from you time after time?! Haven't you had enough by now?" Taylor complained, crossing her arms._

_Gabriella glared at the basketball team and seethed "Oh yes I have. Time for a little payback..."_

**With a little help from my friend, I'm going to make you see me**

"_Okay, no one can do this alone. Will you be my slut coach?" Gabriella asked._

"_Your what coach?"_

"_My slut coach. You know the kind of girls Troy likes more than I do, so I just figured that you could help me."_

_Taylor smiled "Why, I'd be honored to be your coach, future slut."_

**Or at least get you to know my name**

_Shows Gabriella purposely bumping into Troy in the hallway._

"_Sorry Isabella!" Troy called, not really caring._

"_Gabriella." Gabriella groaned, closing her eyes in frustration. "My name is Gabriella..."_

**Just a little harmless fun, right?**

"_Gabby, you're not gonna get caught up in this, are you?" Taylor nervously asked._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean you're not really gonna fall in love with Troy, are you? I mean, this is just to get him back for ignoring you and stuff."_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes "Don't worry Taylor. If there's one thing I know about guys is that you should never get too close."_

**Just a game that you don't even know you're playing**

"_Hey Brie, do you wanna...um...g-go to the dance...w-with me this Friday?" Troy nervously asked the girl covered in makeup._

_Gabriella grinned "Of course I would Troy. Pick me up at 6." With that, she walked away mumbling to herself "Round one complete..."_

**Now that I've become so preoccupied with you, I've started pushing my friends and family away**

"_Hey Gabby, you wanna go see that new movie Prom Night on Friday?" Taylor asked with a smile._

_Gabriella shook her head "Sorry Taylor. I have plans with Troy on Friday."_

_Taylor refused to let the disappointment show in her eyes as she replied "Oh okay. Call me later." She walked away, mentally marking the 5__th__ time that week that her best friend had blown her off for Troy._

**I've lost myself in this lie that I'm now living**

"_What happened to the sweet, innocent Gabriella Montez that I knew 3 months ago?!" Taylor angrily shouted._

"_She's gone Taylor! And she's never coming back!" Gabriella seethed back._

**You see me now, but you still can't see what's right in your face**

"_Hey Brie? What's this?" Troy asked, picking up a piece of paper from her bedroom floor. "The Troy List..." he started to read aloud._

**Physically, I'm not invisible anymore. But spiritually, you haven't even met me yet**

"_You're so real Brie. I've never met a girl like you before." Troy whispered, hugging her closer to him._

_Gabriella stared at the grass in shame. "If only you knew..." she muttered to herself._

**I'm still your stranger**

**Mom said that lying never was and never will be cool**

"_Mija, just stop lying to the boy and get the plan over with." Gina begged._

"_Sorry mom. He was ignorant to me, so I'm just fighting fire with fire."_

**The whole point of this was to get you to know me**

**The real me**

_Shows Gabriella smiling with no makeup on._

**But she's still invisible**

_Shows Gabriella staring at herself in the mirror, her denim skirt barely reaching the middle of her thigh._

"_Where are you Gabriella? Brie, where'd you come from..."_

**So say hello to me**

"_Hello Brie." Taylor said coldly._

"_Taylor, you know that's just my stage name. Call me Gabriella." _

_"I'm not so sure about that anymore..."_

_**The Cool Lie**_

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!! Thnx :)

Rachel :)


	2. Intro

**Sorry about the 3 month space between the updates guys! I was suffering from writer's block! So here's the first chapter of "The Cool Lie":)**

* * *

Gabriella Montez slept peacefully in her bed, her conscious mind awaiting her to rise from her slept state. But it didn't have to wait long, for it finally had assistance. The silver alarm clock, blaring in her ears, screamed for her to get up. She groaned and flopped onto her stomach, poking her head out from under the warm covers slightly to glare at the alarm clock. In a huff, she grabbed it and switched it off, mumbling things to herself. She threw herself back onto her pillow and found herself drifting off again, but was stopped by another alarm clock. No, not electronic. Human.

"Gabriella! Gabby, get up! You have a big day today!"

Gabriella inwardly rolled her eyes and groaned "Mom, I'm 17, not 7. Can you stop with the 'Today's the big day' stuff and just go with 'Get ready for school honey or you're going to be late' like every other normal parent?"

Mrs. Montez smiled at her daughter and replied "But Gabby, it's not just any ordinary school day. It's-"

Gabriella cut her off "I know mom, I know."

Today was Gabriella's first day at East High School. Transferring from Florida, Gabriella was used to moving. For the past 5 summers, everything was new for the young brunette. She's had many friends that she didn't keep in touch with and they were now distant strangers. And she hated that. But no matter what happened, Mrs. Montez always persisted her daughter to make friends. Gabriella didn't know why. She would just get hurt in the end and so would her friends.

Gabriella sighed and rolled out of bed. She trudged over to her window, gazing out at the neighborhood before her eyes. It was just like every other town that she's lived in. But she had a feeling this time. Something was about to change.

She again sighed and walked over to her closet. Pulling out a purple t-shirt, jeans, and a Hollister hoodie, she got dressed and grabbed her brown Aeropostale bag. She sat down at her kitchen table and her mouth immediately started watering. No matter how annoyed she was with her mother for making them move again, her chocolate chip pancakes made everything automatically fade away. After only 2 seconds in the kitchen, she took her fork and knife and stabbed her breakfast, lifting it into her mouth and savoring every second. This didn't go unnoticed by her mother. "So, you still mad at me?"

"I...hate...you." Gabriella muttered in between mouthfuls of pancakes.

Mrs. Montez laughed "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me. You never do."

Gabriella glared playfully at her mother before packing her things and heading for the door. "Bye mom! See you tonight!"

Mrs. Montez replied "Have a good day at school, my sweet honey muffin!"

Gabriella turned and stared at her mother with a look of confusion and annoyance. Her mother just stood there with a stupid grin on her face. Gabriella just rolled her eyes and walked out the door, mumbling things to herself.

"Ah, teenagers..."

----

Gabriella stepped into the large doors of the beautiful high school that seemed to be obsessed with red. There were red and white banners outside the building and teenagers running wild, preparing for a crazy day of school. She sighed and looked down at her map of the school in search of the principle's office. When she finally found it, she walked around a corner and slowly and nervously opened the door. She walked up to the nice looking secretary and quietly said "Um... hi. I-I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm new here."

The secretary, Ms. Ford, replied sweetly "Oh Ms. Montez! We were expecting you. I'm Ms. Ford, the secretary. If you need anything, you can consult me or Ms. McKessie over there, your new guide."

Ms. Ford pointed to a dark skinned teenager who looked friendly.

"Hi. I'm Taylor McKessie." Taylor greeted, holding out her hand. Gabriella shook it, replying "Gabriella Montez. Nice to meet you." Taylor nodded "Same here."

Ms. Ford beamed at the two "I can feel a friendship brewing here! Anyway, here's your schedule along with the conduct book. All of the rules and expectations are in there. You must have a parent or guardian sign it. Please return it by the end of the week or it's a detention. And I don't think it would be a good idea if we start the year off with a punishment, now would it?"

Gabriella and Taylor giggled at her last comment. Ms. Ford laughed with them and finalized "Okay Gabriella, you can follow Ms. McKessie, who will give you a tour of the school. Remember, any problems and you can consult either me or Taylor. School starts in 35 minutes. Have a nice day."

Gabriella nodded "Thank you Ms. Ford."

Taylor led Gabriella out the door and started "So, I know that you've only been here for 5 minutes, but how do you like East High so far?"

Gabriella nodded "It's _way_ better than my other school, I'll tell you that. It was full of sluts and playboys." Taylor shook her head and asked "How many _nice_ people were there?"

Gabriella held up her pointer finger and answered "One. Me."

Taylor's eyes widened "You had _no_ friends?!"

Gabriella cocked her head to the side and squinted. "Well, I came close to befriending this girl named Alex, but it turns out that it was all just a setup."

"Tell me about it." Taylor curiously persisted.

Gabriella explained "Okay, well Alex came up to me one day and randomly asked me to come to this big party that she was having that weekend. I, being the geek I was, obviously said yes and after that, me and her friends went shopping for the party. I had no sense of style so they picked out an outfit for me. They got me a mini skirt that was like 4 inches long, a tube top that reached right above my belly button, and 3 inch heels. They gobbed my face with makeup, straightened my hair, and put so much perfume on me I almost got high. Anyways, I got to her house and we hung out for a while. Of course they were all already drunk, so I was the only sensible one. In about 15 minutes, most of her friends went off with either their boyfriends or random boys that they didn't even know. You could hear the beds breaking upstairs through all of the music vibration. So me and Alex were the only ones left. She had a boyfriend, but she did nothing more than kiss him the entire time. That got me suspicious. Usually, there were off in a closet somewhere doing you-know-what and here they're both drunk and at a wild party. That didn't sit right with me, but I just ignored it. So Alex introduces me to Josh, who was the captain of the football team. I've seen him around the school and I knew that he was the giant playboy. He treated girls like they were pieces of trash and nothing else. He was also drunk, so he didn't even look at my face. All he did was check me out. He didn't even recognize me. Usually, he would say 'Hey look, it's Geeky Gabby.' But in this case, he just said "Pleasure to be in the presence of someone so sexy." I just nodded. So about 2 hours later, I was sitting in a corner and I feel someone grab me from behind. I tried to scream, but they had their hand over my mouth. They dragged me into a closet and turned me around to face them. It was Josh. I tried to speak, but instead he just kissed me really, really hard. I couldn't push him off because he was way too strong. He automatically tried to take my top off, but I dodged him and opened the door. He closed it and this time, he locked it. I said 'What are you doing?!' and he said 'Showing you what real teenage life is about baby.' He pinned me on the floor and started to take my clothes off, kissing me the whole time to make sure that I didn't scream. Just as he was about to rape me, I found a bat and swung it at his head. He fell back and was unconscious, so I put my clothes back on and ran out to find Alex. She was making out with her boyfriend in a corner and as soon as I told her what happened, her and Caleb, her boyfriend, started laughing. She said 'All a part of being a teenager, Geeky Gabby. The sex and the schemes. Now get out of my house.' After that, I ran home and told my mom. She called her employer and that's when we moved here. That's why I love my mom so much. She's so understanding and always there for me."

Taylor stood there, gob smacked with her mouth wide open. Gabriella waved a hand in front of her face and said "Hello? Taylor, you in there?"

Taylor shook her head and apologized "Oh sorry. It's just that I'm not used to that kind of stuff."

Gabriella asked "You mean this school's not the same? You don't have any sluts?"

Taylor shrugged "Well, we've got the occasional whores and playboys, but that's only about 5 percent of East High's population. Mostly everyone's nice."

Gabriella exhaled a heavy breath of relief "That's good to know. So who's mean? Who should I stay away from?"

Taylor thought for a while before answering "Mostly, the 500 hallway. That's where all the smokers, drunkies, and sluts hang out. Together, they can do whatever they want, even in front of the teachers. Now don't go running off to join them. They're this close to getting kicked out of East High. There's even a petition going around to get rid of the 500 hallway. That's where the crack, vodka, and condoms are hidden. Without that, they'll all at a loss. They'll drop out of school and try to survive on the streets. So basically, that's all you need to watch out for. Them and the basketball team."

"What's wrong with the basketball team?"

"Troy Bolton."

"Who's he?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor was about to reply when a group of guys clad in red and white walked by them.

"What's up McKessie? How's the nerd team going?" a bushy haired guy, who looked like he never had a haircut before, crooned.

"Your mom, Danforth." Taylor seethed back, glaring at him.

"Nice comeback. Now you can actually talk to me when you think of some decent ones." He laughed.

Taylor rolled her eyes and turned to Gabriella, saying "Just in case you're wondering, that's not Troy. That's his best friend Chad Danforth, the second biggest asshole of East High."

"Well then who's Troy?" Gabriella impatiently asked, wanting to see who to stay away from.

Taylor pointed to a shaggy haired boy who was laughing with his team, mostly at Chad's comments. Without seeing his face, Gabriella rolled her eyes "He looks just like Josh from the back."

"Wait until you see the front. If you didn't know about him before hand, he would look like a nice guy until he opens his smart mouth." Taylor grumbled.

Gabriella waited until he turned around. Chad pointed to Taylor and Troy turned around, his smile dropping when he saw Gabriella. His sky blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones and they instantly locked. He gave the faintest grin and Gabriella returned it, hers a little bigger. She could feel her knees weaken when a sudden shriek brought her out of her trance.

"Gabriella!" Taylor almost screamed. Gabriella jumped and blinked quickly, replying "Yeah?"

"Don't even fall for it," Taylor warned sharply. "Troy can bring any girl in just by looking at them. His looks are his biggest weapon. He'll act all nice and sweet, pressure you to sleep with him, then dump you like a piece of trash! This school is full of heartbroken girls because of him!" her eyes teared and her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

"Woah, I'm sorry Taylor! Please don't cry! Did it happen to you?" Gabriella carefully asked.

Taylor closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears in her eyes. She shook her head and whispered "No, not me. My best friend, Melanie slept with him last year and the day after he dumped her, she was found in her room in a pool of blood. She had slit her neck because she thought that she felt something for Troy. When he tossed her, she called herself stupid and..." she drifted off, unable to finish her sentence. Gabriella brought her into a strong hug and rubbed her back, comforting "I'm sorry Taylor. I promise, I'll stay away from him."

Taylor smiled and replied "Thank you Gabriella. I can tell that we're gonna be friends and I don't want you to go through the same pain that half the girls at this school went through. I hate it when girls get hurt because of him."

Gabriella smiled in return. Taylor wiped her eyes and sighed "Well, now that that's over, how about that school tour?"

Gabriella giggled and answered "Yeah. I can barely read this map anyways."

The girls shared one last laugh before strutting down the hallway arm in arm, happy that they had found a new friend.

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOO!!! I hate that ending! Anyways, REVIEW!!! Thnx :)**

**Rachel :)**


	3. Author's Note

**Wow.  
**

**I can't believe it's been 9 months since I've updated this story. And before you say anything, yes, I am **_**very**_** ashamed of myself for this and I will slap myself in the face for it (slap) Yeah, I seriously did it. Oww...**

**Anyway, before I lose my point, I just wanted to say thank you for all of your awesome reviews and I love that you wanted to read this story, but right now I just can't seem to get to it. I've written some of the next chapter, but haven't gotten very far on it at all. So this is what I'm going to do. **

**I really wanted to see this story written, not necessarily by me, and I know that some of you guys are pretty good writers that are looking for new stories to write, soo...**

**If you want to finish the story, go for it.**

**I hate to do it because this is the second time that I've given up on a story, but I guess it's the only option apart from deleting the story altogether.**

**There are rules.**

**You can rewrite the trailer if you want (if you don't, you can use mine) but if you do, please try to follow the dialogue and what's going on. You can also rewrite the first 2 chapters because to me they're crap. The only thing that must remain the same is the title and the story line that I'll send you (I have it all mapped out). Also, you must credit me for the idea of the story.**

**If you want to try this story out, I'll be reading some of your work to see if I want to give it to you. I want this story to be in good hands with an experienced writer.**

**Once I give the story to someone, I'll be deleting this one. There isn't really a reason for keeping it, is there?**

**Thanks guys. Get back to me as soon as possible :)**

**~Rachel :)**


End file.
